habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Places in Habitica
Habitica is the name of both the Habitica game, and the imaginary world in which events in the game take place. It contains many locations, including virtual locations that can be visited in the game, other locations that are only mentioned in the game, and locations that are unofficial and have been imagined by members of the Habitica community. Locations and Landmarks Habitica has many locations and landmarks, and the list of known ones continues to grow as new quests and world events are added. Some are associated with actual gameplay or the social elements of Habitica. Others simply provide a setting for a quest. Locations Relating to Gameplay The Tavern: This all-ages pub is staffed by Daniel the Tavern Keeper. The Market: An item shop run by Alexander the Merchant. Most of his items cost gems to buy, but he presumably also supplies the weapons and armor available as gold-purchasable Rewards. The Quest Shop: A quest scroll shop run by Ian the Quest Leader. Gold-purchasable quest scrolls come available as players gain experience or complete prerequisite quest lines, and Ian also has rare pet scrolls available for gems. The Seasonal Shop: The Seasonal Sorceress (aka Lemoness) manages this festive shop that is only open during the four Grand Galas. The store stocks seasonal equipment, quest scrolls, and transformation items that are only available during certain seasons. It first opened during the Winter Wonderland gala in 2014-2015. The Stable: The Stable contains all the players' pets and mounts. Matt Boch keeps watch over them all and keeps them organized. Locations Mentioned in Quests and Events Unofficial Locations Many players enjoy writing stories of their adventures in Habitica, turning their daily tasks into battles against fanciful monsters and other adventures. Players are free to imagine and describe unofficial locations and landmarks in their own tales. Note that while world-of-Habitica roleplay is allowed in the Tavern, the Roleplay Pavilion guild was created to avoid overwhelming the Tavern with roleplaying posts. You can also read stories from past challenges called Tales of Uncommon Valor, which encourages users to post stories in the Tavern for all to read and applaud. Allegories The Mapping of Habitica: An Allegorical Tale of Tasks by Vanyalosswen The geography of Habitica continues to defy most attempts at mapping, simply because every would-be cartographer gets different results at different times. Two travelers may measure the distance between two points, and while one finds it a short and easy road, the other finds it steep and rocky. A place that is easy for one person to find may be nigh-impossible for another. Even single travelers find the landscape unplottable. Many have napped beside the road, only to wake the next morning to find that the path to their destination has lengthened during their sleep. Some who try to avoid delays by sprinting are successful, but those who are not often find themselves lost entirely when they run out of breath. A destination that was once difficult to reach from home can become easier with practice, or more difficult with passing time. A traveler may pass the same swamps, side roads, and other distractions multiple times even as the end of their journey gets visibly closer. The only generally agreed-upon way to reach a distant goal is to keep it in sight and simply keep walking (or riding), with an eye out for unforeseen obstacles that may necessitate a change in plans or strategy. Fortunately, the residents have identified a few stable spots that make gatherings easy, and have built their tavern and larger guild-halls there. Local landmarks like Washed-Up Lake require little specialized skill to reach, and these small journeys embolden travelers for longer ones. But these long journeys go deep into obscurity. Elder adventurers carry memories of battles only they could ever understand, and treasures only they could have ever found, and while they may share some tales with friends, others they keep as private as their own hearts. Safety in the Inn: A Visualisation of Dailies by Vanyalosswen The Fair Folk of old were so called not because they were really beautiful, but as a euphemism: to call them by any more precise name would be dangerous. In a similar fashion, the people of Habitica had taken to calling their most persistent foes "Dailies", despite the fact that they usually preyed at night. It was by day that people maintained wards against them, hunted down the lesser beasts that served as their henchmen, and cleared away the full garbage cans and piles of laundry that might serve as hiding places. Only Daniel knew why the Inn was safe. Those who signed their name in his guestbook looked long at the parchment pages, wondering what kind of spell was on them, or what kind of bargain its owner might have struck with the creatures of night. Some asked him directly, only to receive a smile and a wink in reply. The rooms upstairs had windows, and if one was feeling brave enough to look out, one might see the brief flash of static across the sky as Cron passed, and catch a glimpse of something running past in the dark outside: something swift and single-minded, with no discernible features but its teeth. Those negligent in their tasks would wake the next morning with fresh wounds, dealt as they slept, or might even be attacked as they struggled to ward the creatures off in their last few minutes, missing the mark only by moments, and defenseless against that which answered only to Time. The Mirror of Clear Resolution The Mirror of Clear Resolution is not an official place in Habitica but serves as the basis of the following allegory, created by Vanyalosswen Up in the northern hills, a small lake sits, surrounded by pine trees. In winter, as the year turns, the lake freezes, and its surface becomes reflective. Snow falls on it all day while no one is looking, and those who would gaze upon the mirror must brush it away: quite a chore for those who visit infrequently. The first task is to see yourself clearly, just as you are: this takes a fair amount of practice. Many people spend time squinting in the dim winter light, trying to see a detail they once loved and recognized, but that is no longer there. Others are ashamed or afraid of what they see, and do not see the truth because they do not wish to. Or the truth may be neither good nor bad: only unexpected, and thus difficult to recognize. Even the experienced do not get a clear image right away; it comes only with patience. If the first step is completed successfully, the next is to see yourself as you wish to be. This step is both easier and harder than the first. Most people see something as they look: something vaguely both familiar and pleasing, perhaps resembling what they'd wished to see before. But too often the vision is very hazy. Perhaps flaws in the old vision are blurred away, with nothing clear to replace them. Some find that their ideal selves look so different from their present ones that the image is unrecognizable, and soon fades. The mirror will not show what is truly impossible, but sometimes pleasant possibilities are unexpected, and hard to envision without a long gaze and experimentation. The last step, then, is to not only see that clear image, but to preserve it. When spring arrives the ice will melt and the mirror will be gone. The only way to preserve the image is to remember it clearly and, if at all possible, to become it. See Also * Characters in Habitica fr:Lieux dans Habitica ru:Места Habitica zh:Habitica中的地点 Category:Community